Chapter 13
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 13 is the thirteenth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on May 19th, 2013, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 3. Plot The story begins with Kurusu Kimihito lying abed and apologizing for catching a cold. Concern is expressed by Centorea, Meroune revels in the tragedy, and Miia begins to use the opportunity to play sexy nurse and is restrained by Cerea. Amidst the ensuring argument, Mrs. Smith bursts through the window, to hustle everyone but Kimihito outside the room at gunpoint. Mrs. Smith explains her actions as a need to quarantine transhuman species from human diseases. To do so she sees no option but to take time out from her heavy workload (leaving it all to a furious and overworked M.O.N.) to treat Kimihito herself. At which point Cerea points out that her motives are quite transparent, an accusation Mrs. Smith's subsequent inaction only demonstrates to be true. Although Mrs. Smith proves too lazy to actually care for Kimihito, the girls remain concerned that there may be some truth in her words. This prompts them to train Suu to act as their proxy, since a slime's physiology would be too alien to catch his cold. Suu then takes the initiative in her training, by transforming into a near perfect duplicate of Kimihito. Suu is later seen entering Kimihito's room, speaking with Cerea's voice, and begins to take care of Kimihito in order of what was tought to her. Cerea's method is the first to go, with her having demonstrated putting her forehead against that of Suu's to teach her to take Kimihito's temperature. However, Cerea became very flustered by such intimate physical contact with Kimihito's appearance and pulled away to cool down. When Suu does it to Kimihito, she nearly suffocates him with her own biology and merely repeats what Cerea said instead of guessing his actual temperature. Next is Meroune's idea, which involves soaking in water laced with medicinal herbs, a traditional mermaid cure. When Kimihito gets into the cold tub Suu prepared for him, he is shocked to hear the process takes a whole week. Suu then channels Miia, who is makes it clear she is dissapointed in Cerea and Mero. Her suggestion is to have Kimihito take in a lot of nutrients through her food, much to Kimihito, Cerea and Papi's shock. When Mero, out of curiosity tried Miia's cooking, she fell unconscious, foaming at the mouth. However, before Kimihito can try it, it's revealed Suu already ate it. Kimihito thanks her and pats her on the head, leaving her confused. Papi then suggests wrapping her wings around Kimihito to keep him warm, which he actually agrees with. However, when she demonstrated this to Suu, it made Cerea and Miia jealous. When Suu tries to apply this to Kimihito, she starts channeling all girls simultaniously, scaring him. Miia then took the initative, by stripping down and rubbing herself against a transformed Suu with a towel, claiming she is washing away his sweat. Cerea then pulled her away and pushed Suu against her breasts, claiming she is keeping him warm by sharing body heat. However, she again became very flustered and again pulled away. Meroune asks them to calm down, reminding them it is only Suu in disguise. Then the girls noticed Suu has left and are afraid of what she will do. Back in the present, Suu is pushing and rubbing her body against Kimihito, but stops when he loses consciousness. Suu then puts her antenna against his head and reads his emotions and thoughts, which reveal he is in pain (and also has feelings of lust, courtesy of Suu). Distraught, Suu reads his memories to discover how he got sick. It turns out that Suu was out of the house and couldn't return as it was raining, as the rain would have dissolved her. Kimihito then went outside to get her and gave his umbrella to Suu, exposing himself to the elements. Determined, Suu then decides to cure him herself. Some time later, Kimihito wakes up cured to find Suu essentialy breastfeeding him. He deduces she was filtering her internal water and giving it to him. She puts her antenna to his forehead to take his temperature and he thanks her for curing him, causing her to blush and smile happily. Kimihito then opens the door, only to discover the other girls were eavesdropping. Kimihito then reveals Suu cured him, which causes Suu to speak by herself for the first time. Suu apologizes for making him sick and proclaims her love for him, much to everyone's surprise and shock. Miia angrily confronts Suu about what she said, but Suu just starts mimicking again. Mrs. Smith then finally wakes up, only to discover she has caught Kimihito's cold. The chapter ends with Smith sick at home, calling M.O.N. and asking them to take care of her. However, for the same reason Smith left them, to prevent extraspecies from catching human diseases, M.O.N. refuses to help her and instead have drinks at a terrace. |} |} Key Events *Several more ablities of Suu are revealed: **Mind reading **Shapeshifting **Voice-mimicry **Healing. *Suu is revealed to be able to talk by herself and is more intelligent than she lets on, but keeps pretending to be dumb. *Suu is revealed to be in love of with Kimihito like the rest of the homestays. *Centaurs are revealed to have a higher body temperature than humans, like horses. 38° C, to be precise. Trivia *In one scene when Suu is trying to heal Kurusu, she does an impersonation of Nicole Brennan from Dead Space franchise. **This is due to the conflict of the personalities she was mimicking at the time. Category:Chapters